


Mój facet, wilkołak

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, wilkołak!Steve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka domatorska historia o przygodach Tony'ego Starka i jego faceta, wilkołaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mój facet, wilkołak

**Author's Note:**

> I.

Tony musiał być naprawdę bardzo mocno pochłonięty swoją pracą, skoro nie zwrócił uwagi na twórczość Steve’a. Często siedzieli razem w warsztacie; Tony przy swoich “zabawkach”, a Cap przy swoich. Znali się na tyle dobrze, że nie przeszkadzali sobie podczas pracy i jeden drugiemu nie wchodził w paradę. 

Tony podejrzewał, że Steve po prostu potrafi wywęszyć jego nastrój i wie, na ile może sobie w danej chwili pozwolić, będąc w warsztacie. To niewątpliwie plus posiadania chłopaka, który jest wilkołakiem.

Właśnie wycierał ubrudzone smarem ręce w szmatę i przyglądał się z satysfakcją silnikowi Audi, który złożył – teraz powinien pracować z większą wydajnością. Obrócił się do Capa, aby zaproponować pizzę czy coś takiego, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

W części pomieszczenia, którą Steve sobie przywłaszczył, leżały porozrzucane ołówki, pędzle, płótna, kartki i rozerwana sztaluga. Steve siedział po turecku, skulony nad podstawą DUM-E’ego. Malował go w kolory Iron Mana, ale nie to rzucało się w oczy najbardziej. Najbardziej przykuwały wzrok zęby Steve’a, odsłonięte i eksponujące długie kły zamknięte na chwytaku bota. Przeżuwał go, w skupieniu pokrywając DUM-E’ego farbą. DUM-E nie ruszał się ani trochę, więc wyglądał, jakby został wyłączony, ale Tony wiedział, że taką władzę ma tylko on sam.

Wtedy nagle DUM-E podjechał trochę do przodu, jakby zauważył, że Tony skończył swoją pracę, ale Steve warknął z głębi gardła i DUM-E zapikał smutno, opuszczając trochę ramę. Steve nadal trzymał jego chwytak w ustach, więc razem z nim opuścił głowę, ale chyba mu to pasowało, bo lepiej widział fragment, który musiał zamalować na nowo, kiedy bot się poruszył.

— Czy ty właśnie zawarczałeś na mojego bota? — zapytał Tony, krzyżując ręce. Steve wyprostował się i wypuścił chwytak z ust, a DUM-E odjechał szybko, chowając się w swojej stacji. Tony parsknął. — Wystraszyłeś DUM-E’ego, Cap, gratulacje.

— Och. — Steve skulił ramiona i w mgnieniu oka zmienił się w ogromnego wilka, rozdzierając ubrania, które miał na sobie. Szybko potruchtał przed stację DUM-E’ego i położył się nisko na brzuchu. 

Tony przyglądał się temu w milczeniu, z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Steve kochał DUM-E’ego, często obaj bawili się w aportowanie i różnie inne dziwne gry, na które Tony nie miał czasu. 

Wilk zajęczał i sapnął, ale DUM-E nie zareagował. Przysunął pysk do podstawy bota i dotknął go nosem. Znowu zajęczał płaczliwie, a kiedy nie otrzymał reakcji, szczeknął krótko i obrócił się na plecy, pokazując brzuch i sapiąc. DUM-E uniósł ramę, a ogon Steve’a zaczął uderzać rytmicznie to w podłogę, to w podstawę bota. Kiedy ten całkowicie odwrócił się do wilka, Cap wystawił język na zewnątrz i wyszczerzył kły, co widać przekupiło DUM-E’ego, bo opuścił chwytak i podrapał nim Steve’a. Tony ze zdumieniem patrzył, jaką przyjemność to sprawia wilkowi, bo tylną łapą uderzał podstawę bota i z zadowoleniem pokazywał szyję.

Tony pokręcił głową. DUM-E uwielbiał zadowalać, a Cap w tej formie uwielbiał ten rodzaj pieszczot, więc dobrali się znakomicie. Nadal nie wiedział, co doprowadziło do tego, że Cap podgryzał i malował jego bota, ale nie był pewny, czy w ogóle chce wiedzieć. Gdyby musiał wiedzieć, JARVIS dałby mu znać; teraz jedynym jego zmartwieniem było to, aby nie nadepnąć i nie poślizgnąć się na żadnej porozrzucanej rzeczy. 

Dotarł do wyjścia i skierował się do kuchni, bo chciał zobaczyć, czy mają w zamrażalce jakąś pizzę na szybko lub cokolwiek, co jest w stanie zrobić sam i znieść na dół. Niech tamci się bawią, nie będzie im tego odbierał tylko dlatego, że jest głodny.

II.

W lodówce nie było zbyt dużo; jedna mała pizza, ale za to pięć opakowań tortilli z walmartu, dwie małe tortille w jednym. Będzie musiało wystarczyć. Tony to wszystko odgrzał w mikrofali i nawet udało mu się ani niczego nie spalić, ani nie stopić. Podejrzewał, że to tylko dzięki automatycznej regulacji mikrofali, do której JARVIS miał dostęp, ale darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie patrzy.

Na szczęście nie potrzebował rąk do otwierania drzwi, bo w obu niósł talerze: jeden z pizzą, a drugi ze stosikiem tortilli. Cap potrafił naprawdę dużo jeść, a i Tony czuł ssanie w żołądku. Po drodze musiał się ratować, bo asasyni z SHIELD-u zamienili się w złodziei i jedno podkradło mu tortillę, a kiedy obrócił się, aby Clint nie zgarnął kolejnej, Natasza zabrała kawałek pizzy – a biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar pizzy, kawałek okazał się ćwiartką.

— Dzięki, Stark — rzucił Clint z pełnymi ustami. Tortilla była tak mała, że to, co miał w ustach, było jej połową.

— Co to ja, kelner? — prychnął Tony.

— Dostałbyś wtedy napiwek — zadrwiła Natasza, niewinnie mrugając oczami i biorąc gryza z ukradzionego kawałka pizzy od brzegu, a nie jak normalni ludzie od środka.

Tony wolał zniknąć, zanim nabraliby ochoty na więcej. Zszedł do warsztatu i dotarł do stołu, na którym położył talerze. Wchodząc, zauważył kątem oka, jak Steve w wilczej formie nadal pieści się z DUM-E’em, ale był świadomy, że gdy poczuje zapach jedzenia, od razu przybiegnie. I tak jak się spodziewał, chwilę potem usłyszał tupot łap i odgłos pazurów uderzających w podłogę. 

Odsunął się nieco od blatu, jednak Steve nie rzucił się na pizzę i tortille, tylko przekręcił się dookoła jego nóg, przewracając go. Tony poleciał do tyłu, na grzbiet Steve’a, po którym zsunął się na tylne łapy wilka. Nie wiedział, jak Steve zdążył przyciągnąć je do brzucha i ułożyć się tak, aby Tony’emu było wygodnie, ale jakoś nie rozpaczał z powodu braku tej wiedzy. Było mu ciepło, nie siedział na zimnym, a Steve właśnie podał mu zębami tortillę.

— Ble — skwitował to Tony i poczekał, aż podjedzie do nich DUM-E. 

Ogon Steve’a walił cały czas w podłogę i Tony nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na ustach, widząc tą radość, jaką Steve pokazuje, kiedy ma Tony’ego “w objęciach”.

DUM-E grzeczne podjechał i podał Tony’emu oba talerze, następnie wrócił na miejsce, aby się ładować. Steve owinął się bardziej wokół Tony’ego i opuścił głowę na przednie łapy, uchylając pysk, jakby prosił, aby Tony go nakarmił. Wyglądał jak szczeniaczek, mimo swojej wielkiej postawy i ostrych zębów, więc oczywistym było, że Tony uległ. Odgryzał sobie kawałek i resztę wrzucał do paszczy Steve’a, który z zadowoleniem mlaskał i przeżuwał.

Na ostatni kawałek pizzy wilk pokręcił nosem, więc Tony sam go zjadł, a następnie westchnął i położył głowę na grubym karku Steve’a. Machanie ogonem znowu się wzmogło, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Tony’ego.

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie spałem od… — zaczął i urwał, a zawsze uczynny JARVIS dopowiedział:

— Trzydziestu czterech godzin, proszę pana.

— No właśnie — podjął na nowo Tony. — Więc z chęcią poszedłbym się położyć, bo swoje już skończyłem.

Steve uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po bałaganie, który zrobił. Tony poklepał go i podrapał za uchem.

— Boty posprzątają. Chodź, będziesz mi robił za poduszkę i ogrzejesz mnie.

Wilk zaczekał, aż Tony stanie na nogi i dopiero ruszył wesołym truchtem do prywatnej windy Tony’ego, która miała tylko dwa przystanki: jego pokój i jego warsztat.

III.

Jazda windą minęła szybko, ale mimo to Tony poczuł się o wiele bardziej śpiący. Na tyle, że chwycił w pięści sierść Steve’a i położył się na nim. Ufał, że wilk doniesie go do łóżka, na miękki materac – już nie wodny, odkąd Steve zaczął z nim sypiać, bo miał zbyt ostre pazury. Tony preferował ciepłe ciało obok siebie niż wodne łóżko, więc materac był do wymiany. Przez moment Tony chciał oddać go z ledwie zaklejoną dziurą Clintowi, ale Steve spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym zawodu, więc Tony zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

Gdy winda się zatrzymała, Steve przez chwilę stał niepewnie w bezruchu, bo nie wiedział, czy Tony położył się na chwilę, czy po prostu cały padł. Nie widząc i nie czując żadnego ruchu z jego strony, Steve wesoło wszedł do pokoju, ale nie skierował się do łóżka.

— Co? Gdzie idziesz, Steve, nieee…

Wilk krótko pokręcił głową, jakby odganiał jęczenie Tony’ego, i zaniósł go do łazienki. Usiadł przy zlewie, dając Tony’emu czas, aby zszedł, ale kiedy się nie doczekał, położył się i przeturlał, niemal miażdżąc swojego człowieka, jednak wiedząc dokładnie, kiedy się zatrzymać, aby tylko przytrzymać go na zimnych kafelkach.

— No dobra, dobra, wstaję, idę pod prysznic, idę — marudził Tony, już nie patrząc z radością na machający ogon Steve’a. Bo ogon ten teraz machał z samozadowolenia, że wilk nie będzie miał obok siebie spoconego i pobrudzonego smarem człowieka.

A mówiąc o pobrudzeniu smarem, Tony miał szczęście, że Steve teraz nie jest w stanie zobaczyć swojej sierści na karku, bo tam, gdzie Tony złapał ją w pięści, były całkiem spore czarne ślady. Ups.

Aby jeszcze bardziej wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z takiego traktowania, Tony zamknął się w kabinie prysznicowej ze szkła mlecznego. Uśmiechnął się chytrze, kiedy usłyszał jęczenie Steve’a i krótkie drapanie pazurami w kafelki. Widział, jak wilk ociera się cielskiem o kabinę, a po chwili układa się na podłodze, blokując wyjście. 

Mógł zamienić się w człowieka, aby ręką otworzyć kabinę, ale Tony wiedział, że kiedy Steve ma możliwość i czas, to woli być w wilczej formie. Mimo że serum nie wpłynęło na tę formę tak samo, jak na ludzką – wilkowi dodało tylko zdrowej masy, aby nie był wychudzony, jak przystało na wilka-wojownika – to czuł się w niej bardziej pewnie. Jakby mógł w niej lepiej Tony’ego chronić (pomijając fakt, że Tony nie potrzebował ochrony). 

Lub, po prostu wolał czuć, że przynależy do watahy; że jest nie tylko jej obrońcą, ale właśnie i członkiem. Tony nie miał zamiaru mu tego odbierać, jednak bez skrupułów to wykorzystywał.

Jak teraz, kiedy bezczelnie sobie obciągał, nie tłumiąc swoich jęków, a nawet opowiadając Steve’owi, jak mu dobrze, jak głęboko wsadził w siebie palce, jak musi ścisnąć się u podstawy, bo inaczej dojdzie za szybko. Wilk uniósł głowę, miał podniesione uszy i warczał nieprzerwanie, tak cicho, że wydawało się to mruczeniem. Właśnie to mruczenie doprowadziło Tony’ego do orgazmu i rozluźniony pozwolił, aby nadal włączony prysznic zmył z niego wszystkie ślady. 

W końcu otworzył kabinę i uśmiechnął się do czujnego Steve’a, który polizał szybko jego pachwinę. Tony zaśmiał się i wytarmosił wilka po głowie, przechodząc nad nim po ręcznik. Już sam poszedł do łóżka, ale to Steve dotarł na nie pierwszy, obrócił się w kółeczko i położył, robiąc miejsce dla Tony’ego tam, gdzie go chciał.

— Jesteś taki przewidywalny — skwitował Tony. Założył tylko spodnie od piżamy i położył się przy wilku, między jego przednimi łapami, i pozwolił, aby otoczyło go ciepło, znajomy zapach i sen.

IV.

Obudził się zaledwie minutę później, jak mu się zdawało. Otworzył sennie oczy, chcąc-nie-chcąc musząc wstać, bo słyszał dzwoniące alarmy. Jednak ciepło, którym był otoczony, zacieśniło się; kimże Tony jest, żeby kłócić się z taką przyjemną rzeczą? 

Alarmy ustały.

— Sir, doktor Banner przemienił się w Hulka w garażu. 

Tony jęknął i wtulił się bardziej w ciepło.

— Hulk obecnie bawi się pańskimi samochodami, denerwując się na te, które mają zaciągnięty ręczny.

— Czyli żadne — wymamrotał Tony.

— Czyli te, które były ostatnio używane przez Avengers.

— Co za banda kretynów.

Usłyszał pełne wyrzutu jęczenie nad uchem i otworzył jedno oko. Widział przed sobą poduszki łap Steve’a i dźgnął największe z nich.

— Tak, ty też, bo pewnie większość z nich ty używałeś, panie muszę-wypróbować-je-wszystkie. Masz szczęście, że jestem bogaty i mnie stać.

Steve szczeknął, a następnie dotknął swoim zimnym nosem karku Tony’ego – to był znak, że jeśli Tony zaraz nie wstanie, będzie cały mokry od wilczej śliny. Z wielkim bólem przeturlał się na brzeg łóżka i wstał. Spuścił spodnie i miał zamiar podnieść swoje rzeczy z podłogi, ale usłyszał za sobą ostrzegawcze warknięcie i Steve dotarł do nich pierwszy, chwytając je w zęby i wrzucając na stertę brudnych ciuchów.

— Aargh… Dobra. 

Tony skierował się najpierw do łazienki, gdzie przemył twarz, umył zęby i opróżnił pęcherz. Przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj musi się zjawić w biurze, bo inaczej Pepper zwolni się z pracy, więc musiał się ogarnąć. Kiedy szukał ubrań, Steve zajął się swoją poranną toaletą, na szczęście też w łazience.

Razem zeszli do kuchni. Zastali tam już wszystkich Avengersów, których również obudził alarm. Tony od razu przyjął kurs na ekspres do kawy, jednak Steve zastąpił mu drogę, złapał jego sweter w zęby i skierował go do szafki z płatkami. Normalnie pewnie sam zrobiłby śniadanie, ale jako wilk nawet się nie kłopotał. 

Tony wykonywał wszystko, co Steve pokazywał mu ruchami głowy czy dźwiękami z gardła.

— Cap powinien mieć obrożę, ale to ty, Stark, jesteś na smyczy — oznajmił wesoło Clint, zajadając się kanapkami. 

Tony już miał się odgryźć – chociaż nie miał jeszcze kawy, więc pewnie byłoby to tylko “wal się, Barton” – ale Steve go ubiegł. Najeżył sierść, obnażył zęby i tak głośno zawarczał na Clinta, że ten władował sobie kanapkę do ust i uciekł (pewnie chować się w wentylacji cały dzień), a pozostali Avengersi również przerwali jedzenie i wznowili je dopiero wtedy, kiedy Tony ugładził Capa. Steve pozwolił mu w końcu dojść do kawy, samemu zajadając pozostałe kanapki Bartona.

Poczekał, aż Tony się naje i zrobi sobie kolejną kawę, po czym podreptał za nim do windy.

— Jedziesz ze mną do pracy? — zapytał Tony, zawiązując krawat. Steve wyglądał, jakby kontemplował ten wybór, po czym usiadł twardo kuprem ma ziemię i wywiesił jęzor. — No okej — skwitował Tony, drapiąc go za uchem. — Chyba nie mamy polityki zabraniającej przyprowadzania zwierząt do pracy.

Steve figlarnie chapnął go w dłoń, ale kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły, szedł do biura Tony’ego przy jego nodze, jak… dobrze wytresowany pies. Kiedy Tony zajął się przeglądaniem i podpisywaniem dokumentów, Steve ułożył się za jego biurkiem na ziemi i zapadł w drzemkę.

Zawarczał w tym dniu jeszcze tylko raz – kiedy nowy asystent dyrektora finansowego przyniósł Tony’emu papiery i złożył propozycję, co i gdzie może dla Tony’ego zrobić. Niemal wybiegł z pomieszczenia, kiedy pysk Steve’a z najeżonymi zębami wyłonił się zza biurka Tony’ego – który zdążył rzucić jeszcze za nim “nie, dziękuję!”.

V.

Powrót do kwater Avengers Tony odczuwał jak powrót do korzeni. Nie był to jego warsztat, ale było piwo Logana i względny spokój. Rozłożył się na fotelu i odetchnął głośno, przymykając oczy. 

Wilk dotarł do niego później, dopiero kiedy się najadł. Do tej pory Tony nie wiedział, gdzie i jak Steve sobie załatwiał jedzenie w tej formie, ale gdyby głodował, to JARVIS by mu powiedział i Tony mógłby to naprawić. A że nic do niego o tym nie dotarło, to znaczyło, że wszystko było w porządku.

Nie usłyszał, jak Steve do niego podchodził, bo pomieszczenie było wysłane grubym, miękkim dywanem. Za to na pewno poczuł, jak wilk wskoczył na fotel i rozłożył się na kolanach Tony’ego, zadowolony. Polizał go po policzku i ułożył pysk na jego ramieniu. Znał Tony’ego na tyle, że nie unieruchomił mu rąk, więc Tony mógł pić piwo i potem ewentualnie objąć go czy drapać po głowie.

Skończyło się tym, Tony odstawił w połowie wypite piwo na ziemię za fotelem i objął kark Steve’a, po chwili zaczynając go drapać po głowie, a zwłaszcza z boku żuchwy. Zaśmiał się, kiedy poczuł, jak wilk odruchowo zaczyna ruszać nogą, jakby sam chciał podrapać się w miejsce, którym się zajmował Tony. 

Wkrótce wylądowali na podłodze, Tony nadal się śmiejąc, kiedy Steve go zrzucił, a wilk warcząc i figlarnie ciągnąc jego ubrania. Turlali się przed telewizorem, wpadając na meble – chociaż Tony wpadał na nie o wiele mniej razy, bo wilkowi prawie zawsze udawało się odciągnąć go od zagrożenia. Nawet kanapa była według niego zbyt niebezpieczna. Albo po prostu lubił szarpać Tony’ego tam, gdzie go chciał. 

W końcu skończyli zabawę, rozkładając się na plecach przed telewizorem. Tony dyszał, trzymając się za reaktor, a Steve dyszał z wywalonym jęzorem. 

— Na co mi treningi, kiedy ty trzymasz mnie w formie — skomentował Tony, klepiąc wilka po nosie i wstając. Oparł się jeszcze o kolana, dzięki czemu mógł się sobie przyjrzeć. — No nie. — Wyprostował się i spojrzał po sobie. — Czy ty to widzisz? — zapytał Steve’a, wskazując na swój garnitur.

Garnitur, który cały był pokryty sierścią. Tony rozejrzał się dookoła i na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było okej, ale po chwili jego oczy zarejestrowały stan mebli i dywanu. 

— O nie — powtórzył Tony, nawet nie próbując się otrzepać. — Pepper mnie zabije. 

Steve jęknął żałośnie, łasząc się do ręki Tony’ego.

— Ciebie może nie, ale może kazać ci patrzeć, jak zabija mnie. Pewnie uzna, że to dostateczna kara.

Steve aż parsknął i usiadł, rozglądając się po pokoju. Podrapał trochę dywan, ale na tyle, żeby go nie zniszczyć; jednak sierść nadal na nim była. Spojrzał na Tony’ego.

— No co się na mnie patrzysz, to nie moja wina — powiedział Tony. — Tak, ja za to dostanę, ale nie moja wina. Zobacz, w co mnie wpakowałeś. — Steve przekrzywił głowę. — No co, no co, to do mnie się Pepper doczepi.

Wilk zamienił się w człowieka i nawet nie zasłaniał swoich intymnych sfer, co bardzo się Tony’emu spodobało. Mógł patrzeć ile wlezie.

— Tony, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że taki geniusz jak ty nie jest w stanie wynaleźć jakiegoś odkurzacza, który wciągnie całą tą sierść?

Cóż, Tony nie mógł się z tym kłócić.

— Najpierw weź mnie do łóżka, żebym naładował energię.

Steve owinął się kocem z kanapy w biodrach i uśmiechnął się, w milczeniu idąc do sypialni. Tony poleciał za nim, ale wpadł na plecy Steve’a. 

— Co jest?

Steve w milczeniu wpatrywał się w łóżko, które również pokryte było sierścią.

— Okej. Idę do warsztatu — oznajmił Tony i zniknął na dole, zostawiając Steve’owi ewentualne zajęcie się złością Pepper.

Nie będzie się tarzał w sierści, nawet ze Steve’em. Musiał wynaleźć ten odkurzać w dwadzieścia cztery godziny, bo inaczej nie będzie miał gdzie spać, nie mówiąc już o przeleceniu Steve’a.


End file.
